monstahhahtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker
Originally from the outskirts of rural Pennsylvania, Tucker Finch is a Junior at Lexington Country Day, an Offensive Lineman on the school's football team, and ostensibly one of the "cool kids." Ambitious, posturing, and emotionally volatile, Tucker struggles with his own masculinity, the pressure to fit in, and the tensions between his trailer park past and prep school present. Tucker became a werewolf after being bitten by a mysterious wolf at the end of Sophomore year, and has managed to keep his lycanthropy a secret. Until recently, he had been unable to identify the wolf who bit him, or any other wolves on campus or in the surrounding areas. Now he's met his sire, the Wolf within will undoubtedly push against the Man he's been his entire life -- the question being, of course, which one is his true self? History Tucker grew up in Central Pennsylvania in a place that could barely be called a town, known mostly for dirt roads, trailer homes, alcoholism, and meth mouth. It's the kind of place you never get out of. As the third of four brothers with a patriarchal father and a mother who was all but invisible, Tucker did not experience much femininity in his youth. He was taught by example that men should not cry or show affection for each other, and that gay men were faggots and would go to hell. Physical force was used to get what you want, and also served as punishment. Tucker's father beat him, often. Driven by fear and ambition, Tucker vowed to get out of PA, whatever the cost. He worked hard, trained hard, and spent little time at home. He applied for and received a football scholarship to Lexington Country Day, which now allows him to attend the school. At school, Tucker does all he can to keep himself in good standing. He has never missed a game or practice, studies enough to earn decent grades, and generally keeps to the straight and narrow in terms of recreational drugs and alcohol. Losing his scholarship would mean going back to PA...and he'd rather die. Plots Wolfman Since being bitten, Tucker feels trapped somewhere between Man and Wolf, and isn't sure which he truly is. Lately, he's been feeling hemmed in throughout the day, strained, stressed. It's only when he wolfs out, when he runs wild and uncontained throughout the woods behind campus, that he feels truly free. One night, Tucker heard howling in the distance -- and, even though it was probably the dumbest idea ever, he howled back. His howl was answered, and for awhile the two wolves sang. Tucker had a vision that chasing the wolf in the distance would end in a sea of blood... but I mean, was that vision even real? Tucker didn't know any other werewolves, or who bit him, until he met Lucius, a shopkeeper in town who runs the oddities shop. When Lucius admitted that he "made" Tucker -- that he turned him into a werewolf -- Tucker sort of flipped out. But Lucius is the only connection he has to his wolf, and despite the fact that Lucius almost freaking killed him, Tucker needs to stay on Lucius' good side if he is ever going to learn more about what it means to be a werewolf. The Party Tucker (of course) has been invited to the party this Friday. His peers all want him to go. Lucius warns him he can't, cause it's dangerous or something. Claire and Amelia have seen Tucker hanging around with Lucius, and want him to invite Lucius to the party cause they are into older men. He's not sure how he's gonna let that one play out yet. There's also the issue of what he's gonna wear. Tucker doesn't have a lot of...he's not what you would call...well, he's poor. Claire offered to buy a tux for Tucker, but the idea of taking money from Claire, of letting her purchase a tuxedo for him because he couldn't afford it, was humiliating, so Tucker declined. Claire put the tux on hold, where it presumably still waits for him. Sexuality Although he'll deny it on pain of death, Tucker is infatuated with Jessie. Growing up, it was driven into Tucker's head over and over that men cannot be affectionate with other men, that men must like women, or they were bad. As Tucker's animalistic, wolfish instincts creep further and further into his life -- and things get complicated with Claire and Aseem -- he's finding it harder and harder to deny his attraction to Jessie, especially now that they've kissed. Relationships Jessie Tucker is infatuated with his suitemate, Jessie, a fact which terrifies him. He's often found himself staring at Jessie, watching him. He's taken to throwing crumpled up notes at Jessie in homeroom that simply say "hey" or "yo." He cannot tell anyone about this infatuation because that would make it real, and that would mean he's...well, you know. Recently, in a moment of weakness, feeling aroused and powerful after wolfing out, Tucker cornered Jessie in their shared bathroom and kissed him. Jessie responded favorably, but when Francois knocked on the bathroom door, Tucker panicked and threatened Jessie, warning him not to tell anyone that this happened. Tucker is afraid to admit it, but...it was the best kiss he's ever had. Catherine There's something off about Catherine. She's just a weird loner, why does Tucker care so much what she thinks about him? He shouldn't. He shouldn't. But he does. On several separate occasions, Catherine has been rude, demeaning, and nasty to Tucker. Finally, it just got to him--and, despite his better judgment, he almost wolfed out in front of her. After recovering, Tucker warned Catherine to stay away from him. Catherine told Tucker to do the same. After Tucker harassed Claire in class, Catherine gave Tucker the blamed condition. Lucca Tucker doesn't really know who Lucca is? I guess they're in homeroom together -- oh, and he also doesn't really understand the whole "they" thing. Tucker usually refers to Lucca as "him" or "her" pretty much whenever Lucca seems more masculine or feminine to him. Pretty much Lucca is just rude and weird and not really cool enough for Tucker to concern himself with her...him...whatever. Claire and Aseem Aseem is one of the boys. He and Tucker are basically cool, except Tucker feels like he can't fully trust Aseem because he frequently cheats on tests and plagiarizes papers. It's sort of like, if you can't even rely on your own ability to pass your classes, how can you be trusted on the field? Claire is the girl Tucker knows he's supposed to want. She's popular, attractive, and socially powerful. Once, between classes, Claire hinted she might be interested in dating Tucker if he stopped acting like such a dick all the time (not that he knows how to be any other way). Claire and Aseem (well really it was Aseem, and there was kissing involved, and it was weird) propositioned Tucker to join them one night in Claire's room. While wolfing out, Tucker had a vision that joining Claire and Aseem would lead to power and prestige -- so he went for it. Because Tucker joined sexually with Aseem and Claire, he developed a spirit connection with the pair, and gets a +1 on all actions defending them. Zach Jax Zach is Tucker's best friend. He can be annoying at times, and he's pretty much never serious, but he doesn't judge Tucker or ask questions, and that's really what matters. Oh, and he took a shit in the toilet once while Zach was showering, so that basically means they're bros for life, right? Lucius Lucius is Tucker's sire, the man who made him a werewolf. Although it was an accident -- Lucius had meant to ''kill ''Tucker, not sire him -- Lucius is now committed to teaching and protecting Tucker...or so he says. The fact that Lucius tried to murder Tucker has made Tucker more than a little mistrustful. But there's an unspoken, primal connection between him and his sire that Tucker cannot deny, so he'll stay with him, at least for now. Important Moves Primal Dominance When Tucker harms someone, he takes a String on them, showing his prey just who's boss. Heightened Senses Using his wolfish senses, Tucker can analyze a charged situation better than others. Category:PC